


Feeding

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Lost Boys (1987), Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are other ways to master humans, and definite advantages to not killing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for smallfandomfest on Livejournal, summer 2010

It's a concession he's made to Michael: feed, but don't kill. At times it's near torture to resist the urge, his body remembering so well the thrill of violence, the rush of a mortal's death singing in his veins. David had always considered himself born to this life, born to own the darkness and extract the ultimate revenge on anyone that crossed him. His old self would laugh at the restraint he shows now. But his old self had been ultimately lonely: searching for an equal, for the partner that none of his boys had ever risen to be. His old self didn't know the joy and completion he'd found in Michael.

Michael is more than worth a concession or two, especially in moments like this. Michael, who had reminded him that there were other ways to master humans and definite advantages to not killing. An advantage like the young man between them now, blonde hair trimmed neat and short, his body bare besides the brightly coloured surfer shorts that sit low on muscular hips. Under Michael's fingers, the young man's muscles are tanned and toned, a perfect specimen of his kind and gender. David has always been somewhat of a picky eater when given the choice, but their tastes both run to this, so much so that it's become almost a competition to see which of them can first find and then catch the eye of their prey on any given night.

Tonight the victory is Michael's, but David can't blame their prey for falling. He can't blame anyone for falling for those lush, beautiful lips, the waves of his dark hair, the soulful blue eyes that are always so full of promise. By the time Michael leads the boy off the boardwalk he's so enthralled that he doesn't say anything when David falls into step with them, doesn't complain when they both enter his apartment, when they claim his mouth in turn and draw him into bed.

Michael's eyes hold David's as he kisses their prey, as he covers the boys' neck in licks and nips, as he teases his fingertips just under the band of the boy's shorts. He doesn't break that gaze as David eases the boy's shorts off, stroking hands over a warm, pert ass. Part of his mind register's the boy's pleasure, the way he shivers under the touch of David's hands, but in all honesty he doesn't really give a damn. Humans moan and laugh and cry and scream, it doesn't mean anything to him. Michael is what matters, the way his eyes fall half closed with a shudder as the boy kisses his neck, the way he watches David hungrily when he licks the boy's shoulder. Then David flicks open the tiny, razor sharp blade in the ring on his index finger, holding Michael's gaze as he draws the point up the boy's neck, parting the skin like water to tap the lifespring within.

Michael is on their prey before the boy even has time to register the pain, licking and sucking at the wound, drawing blood from him. With the darkness inside him held at bay, the touch of Michael's lips brings pleasure instead of pain. It's stronger than any drug, leaving their prey swooning and aroused, cock swollen and leaking as he tugs at Michael's clothes. David doesn't need to feed, not nearly as often as his Michael does, so for a moment he just watches, watches the bob of Michael's adam's apple on his throat as he drinks, his lover's blue eyes dark and slightly unfocused. He imagines the heat of the blood rushing through Michael's body, knowing how it will make his skin flush and heat, make his nipples peak and his cock twitch with desire. Then David licks against Michael's lips, smiling as they part from the skin of their prey just enough for David to lick under the seal and taste life, taste strength and desire and blood and need. He half kisses Michael as he does, giving an appreciative moan as his young lover sucks and licks at his mouth and tongue almost desperately before latching back onto their prey, full lips smeared with blood.

He can feel Michael, through their prey, feel how hard he is, how alive he is, and David doesn't do anything to break the thrall of feeding. Instead he finds the small bottle of lube in his pocket and works slick fingers into their prey, chuckling softly as the boy bucks between them, whimpering like a bitch in heat. He's hot and tight, clenching around David's fingers even as he tries to grind back onto them, and David can't help but wonder if this human has even ever done this before, ever looked at boys before being caught tonight in Michael's net.

Michael's tshirt is pushed up around his armpits, his jeans undone courtsey of their prey's desperate, trembling hands as he reaches for a cock that Michael keeps just out of his grasp. It's almost enough to make David pause, just like every time he sees Michael like this, half dressed and beautiful, his cock hot and hard in its nest of dark curls, flushed dark against Michael's pale skin, the head slick with arousal. Michael strokes the boy's dick teasingly, though not enough to make him come; that will come after, when he can enjoy every moment of it. For now he feeds, drawing from the boy and only making him harder, making him squirm and gasp and beg as he fucks himself on David's fingers.

"That's enough," he murmurs against Michael's hair, watching with approval as his lover pulls back without question, healing the wound with a swipe of his tongue and a touch of power. The boy must feel light headed by now, both from the blood loss and the swoon of desire in his veins, but tomorrow the only proof of tonight will be a headache and the purple kiss bruise that Michael leaves on his shoulder.

"Whatever you want." David presses a warm kiss under Michael's ear, giving permission. His eyes narrow appreciatively as Michael pulls back, as he urges their prey to his hands and knees and turns to take the boy's cock in his mouth. The boy reciprocates without urging, sucking hungrily at Michael's erection, and David lets himself admire the scene as he undoes his own jeans, curling his fingers around his cock and slicking himself with lube. Michael is never more beautiful then when he's in bed after feeding, lips swollen from kisses and parted around the shaft of a thick, hard cock. Dark eyelashes fan against his checks and he sucks the boy hungrily, one hand tangled in his hair to urge him to suck him, which he does without restraint.

Their prey cries out around Michael when David moves to kneel behind him, teasing his asshole with the head of his cock. He rubs against the boy until he's near writhing under him, whimpering helplessly, fingers clenched tight on the bedclothes. His body squeezes tight around David as he slowly pushes his way inside, each rock of his hips and each bob of Michael's head making the boy's whole body shudder. David's hands rub over Michael's on the boy's hips, holding them to keep their prey in place as he thrusts deep into that hot, tight hole.

Their prey doesn't last long, his cries throaty and muffled as he bucks back against David almost frantically and comes, cleching and shuddering around his cock. Michael takes the boy deep into his throat with a groan, drinking him down just as hungrily as he'd done to his blood. Then he wriggles out from under him, giving David a smirk and kneeling in front of the boy, guiding his mouth back to his cock. It sends a surge of desire, watching Michael as he thrusts slowly into their prey's mouth, fingers tangled in sandy blonde hair. David starts to fuck the boy again, slow and deep, reaching wordlessly for Michael. Their mouths meet over top of the boy, all tongues and teeth and possession, and David sucks at Michael's full lips until his lover whimpers and groans.

Michael pulls back, just for a moment, something wild and dark and primal in his eyes, the passion that makes him the perfect companion. When his lips part again to David's his mouth is slick with blood, an offering of intimacy that rushes through David like a freight train. He groans, sucking hungrily at his tongue, licking away the blood as he slams into the boy underneath them, but every inch of his concentration is on Michael - his strength, his heartbeat, his beautiful submission to David now as he gives of himself freely. The feeding is even more intimate between them when they've walked side by side for years, living, hunting, drinking, and David wonders how he'd ever managed without this.

"Michael," he says, voice low and throaty, and he watches a shudder run through Michael's body, watches blue eyes close. "Michael," he says again, commanding, and Michael whimpers at the sound of his voice, thrusting into the boy's mouth as he comes to climax. David closes his eyes and lets himself follow, thrusting erratically into the human boy under him as his passion crests, physical pleasure joining the rush of Michael's blood, shivering ecstacy through every part of his body. He thrusts through the bliss of sensation, spurting deep inside the boy, then on his skin as he pulls back, finishing himself on their prey's ass with a few hard jerks as Michael watches, breathless.

Daivd straightens his clothes and stands, watching with a little bemused smile as Michael guides the boy to curl in bed and pulls the covers over him. He presses a kiss to the boy's temple, voice low and warm. "Thanks, handsome. I'll see you around."

Outside on the street again David lights a cigarette, taking a drag and passing it to Michael. "You're such a liar."

Michael shrugs. "Nothing wrong with leaving them with nice dreams." He glances over at David with a little bemused smile. "That was the last member of last year's high school football team, by the way."

"Was it?" David takes back the cigarette and smirks around it. "One more to check off. Until next year, at least. What's next?"

"I hear there's a class of Bulgarian exchange students here taking sailing lessons...."

David chuckles, low and throaty, leaning in to kiss the hollow under Michael's jaw and nip teasingly at the skin. "I like the way you think. But perhaps for now we should go somewhere and celebrate a little more privately."

Michael turns to catch his mouth warmly, stroking his arms around his waist. "That's the best idea I've heard all night."

~~~~


End file.
